


He Knew Better

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a little pissed when he sees his Angel, Gabriel, touching all over his brother. There's bickering, maybe a little fighting, and there's a belt involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew Better

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my own interests. I am still in a particularly big Debriel mood and this was floating around my head. Please enjoy and feel free to comment <3

It was getting late and the sun was already setting as Dean sat in the driver's seat of the Impala, right fist clenching and releasing the steering wheel periodically. He watches Sam coming out of the library with Gabriel close at his heals, but He knew better. He watches Gabriel's hand slip around his brother's waist and the shadows of his right three wings slip into the space behind his brother as if stroking at his back in a small protective hug, but He knew better. The Angel had a lollipop in his mouth and was sucking on it rather obscenely making Dean lick his own lips and clench the steering wheel again just as Gabriel's eyes shot up and looked right into his own. Golden eyes locked onto green ones and it sent a chill up Dean's spine as he watched Gabriel pop the sucker out of his mouth, giving it a slow lick before it disappeared into his mouth again.

“Fucking Prick.” he grumbles softly as he watches a smile spread across Gabriel's face and still, He knew better. Dean scoffs softly as he watches Sam reach over and steal the Angel's sucker right from his mouth and pop it into his own and suck it, He knew better. He could practically hear the bastards smug laughter when he glances up at Sam as if to mock him. Could hear Gabriel's voice whisper in his mind, a triumphant coo, “Can see you staring Dean-o~!” Sam, oblivious to the way his brother was glaring at the Angel, more heated want than actual anger, stepped up to the car and opened the front door.

Gabriel slithered by, pressing up close behind Sam and Dean knew he could have just teleported to the back seat instead of pressing his already then luck even further. It was an innocent rub of bodies, but Dean knew better. “Hey Dean,” Sam said as he plucked the sucker from his mouth and Dean swallowed quietly. “I did a bit of the research on the case, but it seems it wasn't much of our 'case' after all. Thanks to Gabriel whom pointed that out to me.” he said and glanced back at Gabriel as he started shifting up to lean on the seat between the two brothers. “It did seem like it at..ACK!” Gabriel started talking, but was quickly cut off when Dean thrusted the palm of his hand into Gabriel's face and shoved him back off the seat.

“Don't lean on my seat like that.” Dean spat out and rubbed his hand across his knee before dusting a hand across the spot Gabe was leaning on like he infected it somehow. “What the hell Dean?!” Gabriel spat back as he rubbed at his nose and glared at Dean. “Should have just asked instead of plastering your hand against my face.” he watched Dean just glare at him before leaning back into the backseat and muttering in Enochian. “Dean, that was a bit rude.” Sam said as Dean just turned the look on Sam now. “My car, my rules.” Dean said as he turned the key in the ignition and started the car. “What? I never heard that rule before.” Sam said a bit thrown off, but Dean just placed his hand on the back of the seat and looked back, backing out of the parking spot.

“Never had a kid in the car before.” he said and smirked when he looked at Gabriel and got a glare right back. “You both are kids now shut up and take us back to the damn hotel.” Sam said quickly before Gabriel could butt in. He looked between his brother and Gabriel while pushing the sucker back into his own mouth and grinning when Gabriel just shook his head. “I call dibs on first shower.” Sam said as he watched Dean pull away from the parking spot and out towards the exit of the parking lot. “What no you got dibs on first shower last time and used up ALL the hot water might I add.” Dean said in complaint as Sam raised a hand and let the sucker switch sides in his mouth.

“Don't matter Dean I already called it.” Sam teased as he watched Dean try and protest, but Gabriel cleared his throat rather loudly. “Dean, just let your brother have the first shower.” Gabriel called from the back seat as he watched Dean look at him through the reflection in the rear-view mirror. “I need to talk to you about something anyways...remember?” he asked, eyebrow raising slightly and if he had glasses on he would be peaking over the top. “Oh! Oh yeah, fuck yeah.” Dean says a bit too excitedly making Sam turn and look at him, looking a bit confused. Gabriel just hums softly from the back seat and looks out the window, leaving the car in silence. Dean raised a hand and turned on the radio, Metallica blasting through the speakers and Sam groans.

“Shut it Sammy.” Dean says raising his hand away from the radio and placed it on his thigh and looked into the rear-view mirror, Gabriel still watching him with a wild smirk on his face. They drove for about 20 minutes till they reached the hotel and Dean pulled the car up in front of their room and shut the car off. Sam opened the door and shut it again as Dean plucked the keys slowly from the ignition and watched Sam heading up to the room and pulled out the key to their door and opened it. The door slowly closed and the minute it clicked shut and the light inside flicked on Dean had a lap full of Gabriel. “Been far too long Dean-o.” Gabriel cooed softly as he gripped the front of Dean's shirts and forced him back against the seat, thighs tightening against the Hunter's own thighs.

“Yeah and the first time I see you in 2 weeks you're all over my brother?!” Dean bites out, hands raising and gripping Gabriel's hips roughly. “Aw, no hard feelings? It's hard keeping my hands to myself around that big piece of delicious ass of a brother of yours.” Gabriel teased softly and licked his lips slowly making Dean growl and buck up hard into the Angel's hips. “You're awful.” Dean growled out and watched Gabriel smirking when he came closer and pressed his lips against Dean's. “How long you think we got?” Gabriel asks as he tilted his head and let Dean kiss at his neck.

“Will you just shut the fuck up and find an empty room?” Dean asks angrily as he bites down on Gabe's neck and causes the angel to whimper softly, fingers flexing briefly in Dean's shirts. Next thing Dean knew he was sitting on the edge of an empty bed, in a dark room with an Angel still on his lap. “So bossy.” Gabriel shivered softly as he felt Dean's hands slide around and up under his shirt to glide across bare skin. Gabriel arched his back and pressed forward, chest pressing against his own grip in Dean's shirts. Just then one of Dean's hands disappeared from Gabriel's back and the next thing the angel knew was the sudden stinging pain on his ass and the 'smack' ringing in his ears.

“Did...did you just smack my ass?!” Gabriel asked a bit shocked as his pupils dialate and Dean watched them widen in arousal. “Yeah, you gonna get more you keep talking to me like that.” Dean stated as he rubbed at Gabriel's ass and smirked. “Might have to keep talking to you like that then.” Gabriel said as he smiled right along with Dean as he uncurled his fingers from Dean's shirts and slowly slid them up over the Hunter's shoulders and around his neck. Dean lightly tapped Gabriel's ass again and grinned when a small intake of breath was heard between them “How did you like my wings Dean?” Gabriel asked softly and grinned. “Like them curled around your baby brother earlier?”

'Smack!' Dean listened to Gabriel's hitch in his breath and brought his hand back down to rub at the cheek he just smacked as his cock started swelling in his own pants. “Bet you really liked my hand around his waist.” he continued and bit at his bottom lip when Dean once again brought his hand down and smacked Gabriel's other cheek. There was a pause and Dean could feel Gabriel shift closer and felt the blunt head of the Angel's dick grind against his abdomen. “Oh wait, I forgot the best part. What about the sucker he took from me? He put it in h-HIS...!” Gabriel didn't finish when Dean simultaneously brought his hand down and swatted both of Gabriel's ass cheeks, back to back.

“Wanna keep talking?” Dean asked, voice rough with arousal as he watched Gabriel squirming in his lap. “You should have heard some of the things me and Sammy boy were talking a~...Ah!” Gabriel squeaked when Dean suddenly stood and turned around towards the bed, dick straining against his jeans further. The hunter tossed Gabriel back onto the bed and manhandled him onto his back, the Angel complying willingly. He said nothing else as he felt Dean holding him up off the bed a bit to tug at the button on his jeans and popped it rather quickly, zipper dragging down close behind. Dean yanked down Gabriel's pants and once they reached his knees he let the pants go, the angel falling against the mattress with a small protest from both himself and the old squeaky bed.

“You can't just manhandle an Angel like that Dean!” Gabriel barked out as he raised up on his elbows to look back at Dean, but the Hunter wasn't listening as he yanked his belt from his pants and folded it in half. “Yeah, Angel my ass.” Dean said as he climbed up on the bed and wrestled Gabriel to the mattress, straddling his legs and pinning them to the bed beneath him. Gabriel was breathing heavily, pupils blown wide with excitement as he could feel Dean's hands rubbing at his ass gently. Gabriel looked back at Dean and glared at the Hunter even though that look meant nothing to his true feelings to the man straddling his legs. “I am an Angel Dean, more powerful then one actually.” Gabriel said with a shrug of his shoulders and when he looked back at Dean he could see the man was literally unamused and it showed by the look on his face.

“Do you ever just shut up?” Dean asked and waited for no response before the belt was flying through the air and landing across the Angel's ass with a loud 'crack' in the air. Gabriel let out a sudden moan at the smack and felt his fingers instinctual curl into the bedsheets underneath him. “Actually no.” Gabriel said as the belt whistled through the air again and smacked his ass again leaving him to tighten his grip and toes curling. “It might be the fact I got a hot ass Hunter on my tail,” there was a pause as the belt came down and smacked his ass again, harder than last time leaving Gabriel to gasp in a quick breath. “or the other fact he's whipping an Angel into submission, Nngh!” Gabriel moaned out at the end when Dean smacked him twice in a row and left Gabriel breathless underneath him with his cock spurting out a nice glob of pre-cum on the bed beneath him.

Dean lowered his other hand, not holding the belt, and kneaded the Angel's reddened ass gently, smooth strokes over the heated flesh. “If I didn't know any better I would say this Angel likes to be put in his place.” Dean said as he slipped a finger into the crease of Gabriel's ass and grinned when he raised his hips up into the touch. “Possibly, might have to get back to you on that.” Gabriel cooed softly before Dean was swinging the belt again and smacking his ass repeatedly. Four full smacks right across both cheeks left Gabriel a quivering mess beneath Dean. Two more and Gabriel had his face pressed against the mattress and spilling filthy noises from his mouth.

“Had enough yet?” Dean asked huskily as he rubbed at Gabriel's sore ass and drew out soft mewling whimpers that had Dean's cock twitching with interest. “Not nearly, such...pussy slaps.” Gabriel taunted the Hunter through quick intakes of breath and without warning Dean was swinging the belt down hard and spanking Gabriel's bare ass again. Six quick, hard smacks left Gabriel trembling and damn near quiet and on the last smack Gabriel yelled out, a quick sudden burst of noise. His back arched, almost seemingly painful as just in the space between him and Dean 6 wings blinked within this dimension’s shadows before they were gone again.  
It was completely silent, but for the deep almost frantic breathing coming from Gabriel beneath Dean.

Dean slid his hand back in between Gabriel's cheeks and rubbed slightly harder at his hole making a soft whimper escape. He slid his hand down further, rubbed gently across balls, and when he reached the Angel's cock he felt more wetness then would be if it was just a few spots of pre. “Did you cum?!” Dean asked almost in shock as he rubbed his hand in the cooling mess under the softening dick hanging between Gabriel's legs. There was no answer as he dropped the belt down onto the floor beside the bed and lowered himself over the Angel beneath him. Dean's hand rested beside Gabriel's side as it helped prop him up, legs spread wide over his thighs.

The Hunter pulled his hand away from the mess beneath Gabriel and, with slicked up fingers, he lightly pushed them into the space between Gabriel's ass cheeks again and spread his cum around. He smeared his hole up a bit before lightly pressing his middle finger right against the center and started slipping inside slowly. Gabriel was whimpering softly as Dean continued to press his finger inside and once he was half way in he stopped. “What were you and Sammy talking about in the library?” the Hunter asked softly, close to his ear as he gently eased his finger almost out before pushing it back in further this time. Gabriel moaned softly and Dean could feel his hole tighten around him before releasing again.

He wasn't pissed. Nope, Dean was just asking a simple question about what his Angel decided to talk to his brother about. What was making Dean feel like he wanted to kick someone's ass, or take it out on Gabriel's ass. Both sounded amazing to him right now. “Answer me.” the Hunter demanded, a quiet hiss against Gabriel's ear as he stuck out his tongue and licked the shell of his ear the same time he curled his finger when it was deep inside his ass. “Y-yes Dean,” Gabriel moaned softly as he arched his back, pushing his ass out as much as he could even with the man on his thighs. “god, yes me and Sammy talked about very naughty things.”

Dean hummed in approval at getting the answer as he wiggled his finger gently before pulling it out just before shoving it back inside. There was a few moments of silence as Dean hovered above Gabriel, anger rising in his annoyance and finger fucked the Angel's ass, spreading his semen against his walls. “You gonna tell me or am I going to have to fuck it out of you?” Dean said as his finger suddenly disappeared from inside Gabe's ass making him groan quietly at the loss. Gabriel was still silent, but he was grinning behind the pillow he had grabbed onto in his sudden orgasm earlier as he tilted his hips and pressed his ass up into Dean's groin, hardened cock straining damn near painfully against the zipper of his pants. The Hunter growled and in one swift movement he was slamming Gabriel's hips back against the mattress with one hand and popping open the button to his jeans with the other.

Gabriel raised his head and turned it a bit to look back at Dean just as the man tugged his pants and boxers down just enough to get his dick out. Dean said nothing as he slid his arm around under Gabriel's waist and pulled the Angel's hips up and maneuvered till his legs were out from between his own and parted almost painfully wide around Dean's this time. The Hunter tilted Gabriel's hips up and made him arch his back, almost a perfect 90 degree angle in front of him, ass out in the open for him to take whenever he would. The Angel felt a shiver shoot down his spine when Dean leaned forward and fish hooked him rather aggressively, head yanking back, but fingers stayed inside his mouth. “Not gonna tell me /baby?/” the Hunter cooed softly, voice husky deep as he licked his lips hungrily.

Gabriel just laid there right where Dean left him, cock swelling again as he waited in anticipation for whatever Dean was about to give. The man groaned softly, one long low, note causing Gabriel to shiver at the tone as Dean leaned back on his knees once more and plucked his fingers from his mouth, lightly slicked with saliva. The Angel could hear Dean spit, heard the sloppy wet slide of skin on skin when Dean coated his dick, and another spit sound as a hand slipped across his ass hole quickly, smearing the spit against it. “Last chance...” Dean said, voice the same if not deeper as he looked down at Gabriel's ass and watched the Angel pucker nicely for him in invitation. Dean groaned in approval as he shifted his weight and lined himself up against Gabriel's hole, a gentle pressure against the tight ring of muscle.

There was a few moments of somewhat silence as the two laid there breathing in slow breaths, Dean's hand caressing the swollen red skin of the Angel's ass as Gabriel hummed softly. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Dean shoved forward, one quick thrust and he was buried deep within the Angel's tight ass. Gabriel's head shot up off the pillow and he was pushing forward away from the pain, but Dean held him tight and leaned forward, keeping himself nestled deep inside. “D-dean! It hurts.” Gabriel moaned softly as his hands gripped the pillow tighter and shut his eyes tighter when Dean shifted his weight and pulled him back against him again. Dean knew Gabriel could make the pain go away, knew he could make it feel good for him, but the fact he was taking the pain turned him on further.

“You gonna talk now?” Dean asked Gabriel as his right hand slid down from Gabriel's hips and grabbed his tender ass. “Mmngh,” the Angel groaned quietly as he felt the rough drag of Dean's jeans against his ass when the Hunter squeezed the heated flesh. “What was that?” Dean asked as he leaned forward, hand moving away from his cheek and up the center of his back slowly. Dean rolled his hips gently forward and sunk in a bit further into the Angel's ass causing him to clench up and whimper. “Fuck!” Gabriel hissed out between clenched jaws as he felt Dean sink inside him more.

“Will do.” the Hunter said before he slid his hand up Gabriel's back till it rested between his shoulder blades and pressed him down into the mattress more. It was a very sensitive spot on any Angel, where their wings would manifest into the Human realm and Dean knew better then most what this spot did. Gabriel was pressing back into the touch and moaning softly as he felt Dean roll his hips forward and bury his cock deeper inside him. There was a ripple of skin beneath his fingers on Gabriel's back before he got a hand full of downy feathers when the Angel materialized his wings. “P-please? Shit...please fuck me Dean. I'll tell you what we talked about.” Gabriel said as he pushed back harder against Dean, which caused the Hunter to grunt at the stimulation and run his hand up the bone of the middle wing on his right side.

Dean obeyed and picked up his pace, rocking into Gabriel's sore ass with quick, long thrusts in and out that caused Gabriel's jaws to part in a soundless cry. Dean was smirking now as he sped up and thrusted into Gabriel harder making those filthy noises spill from the Angel's mouth again. “Damn, for being an Angel you sure make a lot of provocative sounds Gabriel.” Dean said as he raised his hand in the feathers and gripped the wing gently while his other hand kept a firm grip on his waist. Gabriel answered him with another, louder moan just as filthy as the others and glanced back at him with parted lips and lust blown eyes. The Hunter groaned softly as he pulled out and on the next thrust he slammed forward and grinned when he felt Gabriel pushing back into the thrust.

“Nnyeah~!” Gabriel moaned louder as he tossed his head back and rocked his hips back against Dean's. Just as Dean picked up his pace he was thrown off by a sudden slap of the Angel's left wings pushing him back and onto his back on the bed. “What the fuck Gabriel!? Fucking cheater can't use...” The Hunter was cut off when Gabriel spun around and skillfully climbed into his lap and covered his mouth. “Shut the fuck up and let me ride you.” Gabriel spat out quickly as he arched his back and looked back, shifting his wings, and sliding a hand down to grab for Dean's dick. When his hand found it he shifted back more to get a better angle and pressed the head against his ass before groaning at the dryness.

“Where's the lube when you need it, oh wait,” Gabriel teased as he snapped his fingers and in his other hand there was a small bottle of lube and he grinned. “right here.” he popped the lid and started pouring some into his hand, a generous amount before shutting the lid and the bottle disappears again. Dean just laid there as he watched Gabriel slick his cock back up with a smirk. “Love your dick Dean-o.” the Angel purred as he stroked Dean more, fingers curling around his shaft and making the Hunter bite at his lip. “Yeah? Come on Gabe, wanna see you ride it.” Dean pleaded as he reached out and slid his hands up Gabriel's thighs.

“How bad baby?” Gabriel asked as he teased the slit of Dean's cock, smearing the spurt of pre-cum that dripped just then. “Real bad,” the man said as he rolled his hips and thrusted his cock into Gabriel's hand and grinned when he watched Gabriel suck in his bottom lip. “That bad, hu?” the Angel teased as he pushed the head against his asshole and grinned when he felt Dean pulse in his hand. “Come on, let me back in Gabriel.” Dean growled out as he slid his hands up and grabbed onto the other's hardened shaft gently and gave it a few tugs. “Yeah, yeah ok.” Gabriel gave in from teasing and nodded his head as he started pushing Dean's dick back into his ass, a nice wet slide making Dean curl his toes and smile.

Dean hummed softly and shut his eyes slowly as he felt Gabriel sink down onto his dick slowly. When the Angel was seated fully down onto his cock he could hear Gabriel moan out, a bit too loudly, but he wasn't paying much more attention because he felt him raise up and drop back down in one nice glide. “Fuck yeah!” Dean moaned out as he stroked Gabriel again and felt the Angel's hips shoot forward in an attempt at getting more friction on his own cock. Dean dug his heals into the bed and thrusted up into Gabriel's ass causing him to shiver and bite harder on his bottom lip. “Dean~!” Gabriel moaned louder and Dean knew whomever, if anybody, was in the sides rooms would hear the Angel's mouth now.

“So close Gabriel, come on faster.” Dean grunted out as he worked Gabriel's length in time with his thrusts as he looked up and seen Gabriel nod his head and rode him harder. “Mhmm, like that baby come on.” he moaned out now, head falling back onto the mattress beneath his head as Gabriel let forth a slew of sounds as he obeyed the Hunter's words. Dean felt Gabriel tighten around him and that was the end point for the Hunter as his grip tightened. His balls drew up close and he could feel his dick swell before he burst and was spilling cum deep inside his Angel's ass on a loud, long moan. Gabriel continued to ride him through his orgasm till he pulled his hands away from the Angel's cock and gripped his waist.

“St-stop Gabe, baby stop.” Dean called out, breathless as he held Gabriel tighter and felt him finally stop and look at him. “What Dean?” Gabriel asked with a pout and before he said anything else Dean was turning over and pushing Gabriel down onto the bed again, wings splayed out behind him. Nothing else was said as Dean leaned down and smashed his lips against Gabriel's and dropped a free hand down his body and grabbed his cock again, stroking quickly. Gabriel sucked in a not so quiet breath as he felt Dean's fingers curling around his shaft and jacking him quickly. The Hunter licked Gabriel's lips gently before pulling back and trailing kisses across his chin and jaw, down to his neck slowly, licking his way across his neck to lightly press a kiss against his bobbing Adam's Apple, nipped gently down till he reached his collarbones, and paused.

Dean smiled when he heard Gabriel moaning again, soft noises spilling from his mouth as he sucked at the collarbones. “That mouth should be a sin Winchester.” Gabriel breathed out as he raised his right hand and fisted it into Dean's hair as the Hunter trailed kisses down across his chest, slowly kissing each of his rib bones. “And I am tainting an Angel, that's a sin in itself eh?” Dean said, voice rough from the use as he curled his wrist and brushed his thumb across Gabriel's cock slit and causing his back to arch. Gabriel said nothing else as he swallowed when he looked down to see Dean looking back up as he licked his way down his stomach. The Hunter grinned when Gabriel let his head fall back onto the bed and moan out when he first felt the slightest heated breath graze across the head of his cock.

“Oh God!” Gabriel groaned out as he gripped Dean's hair tighter and felt him gently lick at the pre-cum smeared dick head. “Sorry Gabriel, we can't bring your father into this. Better keep him in the dark about what his little Archangel does with a /tainted/ Hunter who's been to Hell.” Dean whispered loud enough for Gabriel to hear before taking the head into his mouth and wrapping his lips around him slowly. “Shut up Dean.” Gabriel groaned as he looked down again and licked his lips when he was met with Dean's own forest green eyes and a small smile as he watched the Hunter suck more of his shaft into his mouth. The Angel moaned as he shivered when Dean rolled his tongue against the sensitive underside.

It didn't take more than 4 slow, long glides of Dean's mouth on his full length before he was pulsing and spilling his seed inside his mouth, full body shivering with the need as he felt the Hunter swallowing down each spurt of cum. Gabriel fell silent as he laid back against the bed, plaint under Dean as he let the Hunter gently nibble and suck ever so gently at his cock, letting him ride out his orgasm. When Dean heard the soft grunt and a tug on his hair he stopped and pulled away, the softening flesh falling from his mouth as he crawled back up Gabriel's body and grinned. He watched the Angel as he shifted and his wings disappeared with the sound of rustling wings. “God that was good.” Gabriel hummed softly as he looked up at Dean hovering over him. “Of course I am.” Dean teased as Gabriel rolled his eyes and leaned up on his elbows, face inching closer to Dean's till they were just barely touching.

“Better get back to little brother Sammy before he starts suspecting anything.” Gabriel said as he stuck out his tongue and licked at Dean's lip gently. Dean licked at his lips as if chasing the taste and humming softly. “Do we have to?” Dean asked, voice rough with use as he leaned down and nipped at the Angel's bottom lip. Gabriel opened his mouth up and Dean smiled as he slid out his tongue and slowly licked his way into his mouth. “Yes, now fix your pants and let's go.” Gabriel said after he pulled away and left Dean with his mouth open in a frown.

“Just a few more minutes?” Dean begged as he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and Gabriel shoved his hand into Dean's face and pushed the Hunter off him. “No, it's already been too long and your brother's definitely going to see that we are gone and the car's still out front.” he said as he rolled over and got up off the bed. He was already fixing his shirt and pulling his pants back up by the time Dean rolled off he bed to do the same. Once Dean had finished fixing his clothing and made sure he had his shoes on he looked up to see Gabriel reaching out and grabbed his arm. When Dean blinked his eyes they were standing beside the Impala and Gabriel was whistling softly as he headed up towards their room and heading inside to leave Dean to lock up the car and grab his duffel alone.


End file.
